Bolvar Fordragon
(do ) (po ) |Przynależność = Plaga |Poprzednia przynależność = Przymierze Królestwo Wichrogrodu Ekspedycja Rycerstwa |Stanowisko = Pan Domu Fordragona (dawniej) Wysoki Dowódca Przymierza (dawniej) Regent Stormwind (dawniej) Nowy Król Lisz |Lokacja = Cytadela Lodowej Korony |Status = Aktywny |Rodzina = Taelia (córka) |Kompani = Ner'zhul (połączenie dusz jako Król Lisz) }}Wysoki Dowódca Bolvar Fordragon to sławny wojownik Przymierza, który służył jako Regent Stormwind podczas nieobecności króla Variana Wrynna. W chwalebnym akcie poświęcenia przyjął na siebie ciężar bycia Królem Liszem, by kontrolować Plagę nieumarłych. Biografia Regent Stormwind Lord Bolvar był nieustraszonym i lojalnym żołnierzem, co okazało się mieć marne skutki. Wydaje się, że podczas próby służenia Stormwind najlepiej, jak potrafił, padł ofiarą uroku rzuconego nań przez lady Katranę Prestor. Przez stosowanie jej rad, pozwolił na utworzenie kilku ważnych luk w obronie kontrolowanego przez ludzi terytorium. Był on jednym z nielicznych, którzy byli świadomi, że prawdziwy król Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, zaginął (i prawdopodobnie żył). To powodowało, że starał się utrzymać armię Stormwind scentralizowaną; Katrana przekonała Bolvara, że młody król, Anduin, może być następnym celem tego, kto schwytał lub zabił prawdziwego króla podczas jego misji dyplomatycznej. Podejrzewa się, że Varian został uwięziony, gdyż jego podróż do Theramore miała przedłużyć pokój z Hordą, a niektórzy chcieli, by wojna między Przymierzem a Hordą dalej trwała. 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Bolvar Fordragon w Northrend Po powrocie Variana, Fordragon dowodził obroną Stormwind przeciwko niespodziewanemu atakowi Plagi, a po nim poprowadził Przymierze do Northrend. Zuchwałym manewrem jego oddziały obległy Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa, tylne wejście do upiornej Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. Bolvar i Dranosh Saurfang, przywódca Awangardy Kor'kron Hordy, starli się z samym Królem Liszem, a armie Przymierza i Hordy stanęły do walki ramię w ramię. Podczas bitwy, w której Saurfang został zabity Ostrzem Mrozu, za plecami Króla Lisza rozległa się eksplozja i w tym momencie pojawił się Starszy Aptekarz Putress. Obwieszczając przywódcy Plagi, że Opuszczeni nie zapomnieli, ani mu nie wybaczyli, nadjechały katapulty, oddając niesprowokowaną salwę w stronę oddziałów zarówno Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Bolvar nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót, jednak sam padł w oparach gazu, a jego ciało zaczęło gnić, zanim uszło z niego życie. Atak Opuszczonych został oceniony przez Przymierze jako zdradę ze strony Hordy, co dało Varianowi - który uważał Bolvara za brata - powód do wygnania Hordy z Lordaeron. Wściekły Varian poprowadził Przymierze podczas bitwy o Undercity, by doprowadzić Putressa przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. :Pomiędzy Korialstraszem, a Alexstraszą wywiązał się dialog po wydarzeniach pod Bramą Przekleństwa. Z powodu błędu, który pozwalał niektórym graczom mówić smoczym językiem, niektórzy gracze mogli przeczytać i przetłumaczyć słowa Alexstraszy: ::Alexstrasza: Draconic Nie mogą odkryć losu młodego paladyna. Jeszcze nie. Tarcza Bolvara została odzyskana przez wojowników Przymierza z polecenia Alexstraszy i dostarczona do Króla Variana. 'Upadek Króla Lisza' thumb|Bolvar Fordragon w finale Wrath of the Lich King Później się okazało, że ciało Bolvara zostało zabrane przez Plagę wraz z ciałem Dranosha Saurfanga. Fordragon był bezlitośnie torturowany przez Króla Lisza. Mimo usilnych starań Króla Lisza, by złamać go, Bolvar wytrwał. Po zgładzeniu Króla Lisza w rajdzie Lodowa Korona, wyświetlona zostaje animacja, w której po raz ostatni pojawia się Bolvar Fordragon. 'Dozorca Przeklętych' thumb|left|Nowy Król Lisz Po klęsce Króla Lisza, Bolvar powstrzymał Tiriona Fordringa przed przyjęciem na siebie brzemienia przywódcy Plagi. Jako ostatni akt służby wobec Azeroth, Bolvar poprosił, by Tirion nałożył mu na głowę Hełm Dominacji, by on, jako Król Lisz, mógł mieć nieumarłych pod kontrolą. Bolvar powiedział, że nikt nie może dowiedzieć się, co się stało, a Tirion ma powiedzieć, że Król Lisz jest martwy, zaś Bolvar Fordragon zginął wraz z nim. 'Warlords of Draenor' Szukając sposobu na zbawienie Bolvara, Darion Mograine udał się do Draenoru, oferując zadania Quest:Shadowy Secrets i Quest:Secrets of Soulbinding. 'Legion' Kilka lat przed trzecią inwazją Płonącego Legionu, Lyandra Sunstrider udała się do Lodowej Korony, aby zlokalizować Felo'melorn i została zabita przez pozostałą Plagę w cytadeli. Kiedy poszukiwacz magów przybywa na prośbę Aethasa Sunreavera , aby odnaleźć Lyandrę i Felo'melorn, Bolvar stwierdza, że mag może spróbować zabrać miecz, ale jeśli się nie powiedzie, również dołączy do Plagi. Zadania * 74 Reborn from the Ashes * 73 An End And A Beginning * 73 To Fordragon Hold! * 74 Audience With the Dragon Queen * 74 Return to Angrathar Cytaty W Trading Card Game * "Dziś świętujemy wielkie zwycięstwo!" Fort Stormwind * "To tragedia. Sądzę... Wierzę, że nasz rodzaj jest przeklęty. Jesteśmy przeklęci z powodu straty naszych największych wojowników; naszych najszlachetniejszych bohaterów; naszych najbardziej utalentowanych mędrców." Port Stormwind * "Nasze wysiłki w Lordaeron poszły na marne. Mimo licznych akcji, Plaga pozostaje nietknięta. Musimy odciąć ją od jej źródła." * "Zbliża się czas, by popłynąć do Northrend. Nie wiem, co nas tam czeka; wiem jedynie, że nasi wrogowie są liczni i że pałają żądzą rzezi." * "Lecz nie możemy obrać żadnej innej drogi. Azeroth wymaga naszego poświęcenia." Bitwa o Angrathar * "Arthasie! Krew twojego ojca, twojego ludu, żąda sprawiedliwości! Wystąp, tchórzu i odpowiedz, za swe przewinienia!" * "Zapłacisz za wszystkie życia, jakie skradłeś, zdrajco!" Cytadela Lodowej Korony * "NIGDY! Nigdy... nie będę... ci służył..." Cytadela Lodowej Korony - Zamarznięty Tron :Arthas pada pokonany, szczątki Ostrza Mrozu leżą za nim. Zaczyna umierać, gdy duch Terenasa Menethila pojawia się obok niego, a charakterystyczny niebieski blask niknie z jego oczu. :Arthas Menethil: Ojcze! Czy to...koniec? :Terenas Menethil II: Nareszcie. Żaden król nie panuje wiecznie, mój synu. :Arthas Menethil: Widzę... tylko ciemność... przede mną. :Arthas wywraca oczami i umiera. Terenas zamyka oczy swego syna, gdy wchodzi Tirion. :Terenas Menethil II: Bez władzy swego pana, niezmordowana Plaga będzie jeszcze większym zagrożeniem dla tego świata. :Terenas Menethil II: Kontrola musi zostać utrzymana. Zawsze musi być Król Lisz. :Duch Terenasa znika, a Tirion podnosi Hełm Dominacji i go ogląda. :Tirion Fordring: Ciężar takiego brzemienia... musi być mój. Gdyż nie ma nikogo innego... :Bolvar Fordragon: Tiron! Trzymasz w rękach ponure przeznaczenie, bracie - lecz nie jest ono twoje. :Pojawia się spalona karykatura Bolvara, siedząca na szczycie Zamarzniętego Tronu. :Tirion Fordring: Bolvar! Na wszystko, co święte... :Bolvar Fordragon: Smoczy ogień przypieczętował mój los. Świat żywych już mnie nie uraduje. Umieść koronę na mojej głowie, Tirionie. Na zawsze stanę się dozorcą przeklętych. :Tirion Fordring: Nie, stary przyjacielu. Nie mogę. :Bolvar Fordragon: Zrób to, Tirionie! Ty i ci dzielni bohaterowie macie własne przeznaczenie do wypełnienia. Ten ostatni akt służby... jest mój. :Tirion Fordring: Nie zostaniesz zapomniany, bracie. :Bolvar Fordragon: Muszę być zapomniany, Tirionie! Jeśli świat ma żyć wolny od tyranii strachu, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, co się tu dziś stało. :Tirion wzdycha i spełnia prośbę Bolvara. :Bolvar Fordragon: Powiedz im tylko, że Król Lisz nie żyje. I że Bolvar Fordragon zginął wraz z nim. :Tron zamarza :Bolvar Fordragon: Teraz idź. Opuść to miejsce i nigdy nie wracaj. Galeria Bolvar_Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon w Forcie Stormwind Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Wysoki Dowódca Bolvar Fordragon Bolvar_Fordragon_comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon w komiksie World of Warcraft Bolvar_TCG.jpg Bolvar_Fordra.jpg Video World Of Warcraft Wrathgate Cutscene Full (HD) 1080p|Bitwa o Angrathar WARNING SPOILER!! - Fall of the Lich King - World of Warcraft|Upadek Króla Lisza Linki zewnętrzne en:Bolvar Fordragon es:Bolvar Fordragón fi:Bolvar Fordragon fr:Bolvar Fordragon nl:Bolvar Fordragon Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Dragonblight quest giver Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Stormwind NPC Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Paladyni